


[Podfic] I'll Be Home (For Christmas)

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: [Podfic] Pole Dancing AU [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Mirror Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pole Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur decorate their home for Christmas, and Arthur gets his present early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I'll Be Home (For Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Be Home (For Christmas)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091425) by [bevinkathryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevinkathryn/pseuds/bevinkathryn). 



cover art by momotastic

### Sample

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/mp3/%5bPole%20Dancing%20AU%209%5d%20I'll%20be%20Home%20\(For%20Christmas\).mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:27:37 | 25 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/m4b/%5bPole%20Dancing%20AU%209%5d%20I'll%20Be%20Home%20\(For%20Christmas\).m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:27:37 | 13 MB  
  
### Crosspost

Are you having trouble downloading? This podfic is also available at [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pole-dancing-au). [complete collections only]  


### Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
For more notes, thanks and credits please check out the extended reader's notes in part 10 of this series.  



End file.
